1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A range of applications for liquid crystal displays has gradually widened because of its excellent characteristics such as light weight, thin profile, and low power consumption. Nowadays, the liquid crystal displays have been widely used in personal computers such as notebook PCs, office automation equipments, audio/video equipments, interior/outdoor advertising display devices, and the like. The liquid crystal display displays an image through controlling an electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer and modulating light incident from a backlight unit.
Hereinafter, a related art liquid crystal display will be described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating a related art liquid crystal display, in which a liquid crystal module having light emitting diodes (LEDs) is coupled with a system bracket, FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating a portion R of FIG. 1, in which hot spots of the liquid crystal module are viewed, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view taken along I-I′ line of FIG. 2.
The relate art liquid crystal module includes a liquid crystal display panel 6 displaying video data, driving circuits for the liquid crystal display panel 6, a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a guide/case member for supporting the liquid crystal display panel 6 and the backlight unit.
The liquid crystal display panel 6 includes a lower glass substrate 6a, an upper glass substrate 6b, and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) disposed between the lower and upper glass substrates 6a and 6b. The liquid crystal display panel 6 also includes an active area in which a plurality of data lines cross over a plurality of gate lines on the lower glass substrate 6a of the display panel 6. Though not shown, a plurality of liquid crystal cells are arranged in the active area in a matrix form formed by the cross of the plurality of data lines and the plurality of gate lines. Further, thin film transistors (TFTs), pixel electrodes of the liquid crystal cells connected to the TFTs, storage capacitors, etc. are formed in the active area. The liquid crystal cells are driven by an electric field generated by a voltage difference between a data voltage supplied to the pixel electrodes through the data lines and a common voltage supplied to common electrodes, and adjust the amount of light transmitted by the display panel 6.
Polarizing plates POL are respectively attached to the upper glass substrate 6b and the lower glass substrate 6a. Alignment layers (not shown) for setting a pre-tilt angle of liquid crystals in the inside surface contacting the liquid crystals are respectively formed on the upper glass substrate 6b and the lower glass substrate 6a. 
The guide/case member includes a supporter main 7 and a case top 8 as shown in FIG. 3.
The supporter main 7 supports the display panel 6 and keeps a distance between the display panel 6 and optical sheets 5 constant. The supporter main 7 includes a screw through hole through which a screw 9 passes at a side mounting portion SM.
The case top 8 has a structure configured to surrounds an edge of an upper surface and edges of the liquid crystal display panel 6. Also, the case top 8 has a structure configured to surrounds an upper surface and side surfaces of the supporter main 7. Also, the case top 8 is coupled with a system bracket 10 using the screw 9 which passes thorough the screw through hole.
The backlight unit is mainly classified into a direct type backlight unit and an edge type backlight unit. The direct type backlight unit is configured to have a plurality of light sources disposed under the liquid crystal display panel. The edge type backlight unit is configured to have a plurality of light sources disposed to face side of a light guide plate. The edge type backlight unit includes light emitting diodes (LEDs) 1 light source circuit board 2, a reflector sheet 3, a light guide plate 4, optical sheets 5, a cover bottom 11 and a LED housing H. The edge type backlight unit converts light from the LEDs 1 into a uniform surface light source through the light guide plate 4 and the optical sheets 5 and provides the light to the display panel 6.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there are side mounting portions SM on both left and right sides of the liquid crystal module. The liquid crystal module can be assembled to the system bracket by fastening the screw 9 to the side mounting portion SM of the liquid crystal module. However, because positions of the side mounting portions SM and a size of the screw 9 are determined according to VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) standard, the LED 1 must be spaced from the screw 9 in order to obviate mechanical interference between the screw 9 and LED 1. As a result, the LEDs 1 are positioned close to an active area of a display panel. Because a distance D1 between the LEDs 1 and the boundary of the active area of the display panel is short, light emitted from the LEDs 1 does not illustrate certain regions of the display panel to appear hot spots region h/s.
As used herein, the “hot spot area h/s” means arear that certain regions in the active area of the display panel appear darker than the other regions of the active area because the light beams emitted from LEDs 1 are not illustrated to the certain regions as shown in FIG. 2. Due to the hot spot, the image is not displayed uniformly.